Kousuke Fujiwara
"Maybe I will not become a super hero, but at least I'll become your hero." |katakana = 吉良 藤原|romaji = Kousuke Fujiwara|age = 17|Species = Human|gender = Male|birthday = 5th of November|Height = 1'75|eye color = Dark-Pink|hair color = Dark-Blue|family = |home = Parajuku|type = Passionate Idol|seiyuu = Hosoya Yoshimasa|song sang = Crescent Moon|brand = 桜襲名}} Kousuke Fujiwara (こうすけ 藤原 Kousuke Fujiwara) is a Passionate-type idol from Pripara Idol Academy. His favorite brand is Asian Hero He's a secondary character of User:Xesc13primero. He's a student of M Preparatory and he's in a unit alongside with his childhood friend, Makoto Tsurugi, and his friend's older brother, Ryosuke Tsurugi.At first he really didn't care about the Idol world but 'cause Makoto he decided to try it and fell in love with it. His representative color is Blue. Appareance He has white skin, dark pink excited eyes, dark blue middle hair with a side-bang and he usually wears his uniform of the M Preparatory. Personality He's the tipical intensive, extroverted and cheerful kid with big sense of justice. Since he was young he admired the heroes he watched in the TV and even now he still tries to become a hero who can save people. He has mixed feelings about his future, the one he worries a lot. His household hopes he can succed their Kabuki group and he feel the responsibility to do that way but at the same time his heart tells him another thing, the one is to become a hero figure like police, firefighter,etc. The reason he's so fixed in being a hero is that when he was young he got trapped in a burning house and a firefighter saved him. That, made him wanting to be someone like that who can help others. History He was born at Kyoto, in a famous kabuki and traditional dance house.Since young he took classes in traditional dance and kabuki, all in order for him to succed the household. Even the support he recieved from the olders he felt a little empty, while liking al the lessons he didn't feel complete, like if something was missing. After being saved in that fire he found the missing piece of his life. Afterwards, he found his dream, to be a hero and so, he started watching all the hero programs he saw on TV and dressing as a super hero with parts of his kabuki clothes and having fun while playing. At first his family enjoyed watching him smile but that wouldn't last long 'cause his grandfather wanted to make Kousuke the next head of the household and he had to make Kousuke focus in being the next head taking away all of his distractions to his future, his hero stuff. At the moment they took away Kousuke's treasures he changed, he didn't smile that much anymore making his family to argue about giving him back his hero stuff or not. At that moment of his life, he met Makoto after sawing how terrible his dance was in a traditional dance class for children. So, he furious about his terrible dancing skills and lack of motivation entered in the room and shouted at him making Makoto cry althought it wasn't his intention. After that he took him to another room to show him how he had to dance.At continuation they became friends and made Kousuke smile again but that wasn't the end, the presence of Makoto started to make Kousuke to lack on the motivation at practices 'cause he wanted to go and play with him instead of practicing the same practice as always. 'Cause that reason his grandfather tried to prohibit Kousuke to see Makoto and Kousuke got tired of his grandfather 'cause first it was his dream of being a hero and now his friendship. Afterwards he escaped from home and went to Makoto's house. The fight continued almost a week but at the end they both made peaces and his grandfather asked him for sorry 'cause he was blind, he was so worried about his household he didn't notice that the most important thing wasn't the household but the people who lives at the household. Relationships * Makoto Tsurugi: He's his childhood friend and now lover. They met at a Kabuki class for children and after that some events happened making them close to each other. In the actuality Makoto turned to love him and in fact, Kou loved him too since time ago so they're going out. * Ryosuke Tsurugi: He's his childhood friend older brother. They in fact get normal, not so bad and not so good but at some moments they're really coordinate. Trivia * His two passions are japanese traditional arts and super heroes. * He's in love with Makoto Tsurugi. * He's the son of a famous Kabuki and Traditional dance house. ** He's called "Waka" or "Kou-sama" for that reason in his house. * All his name is due Xesc13primero's first character of his first yaoi/shonen in a spanish fanfic, "Quiero Alcanzarte!". * He talks Kyoto dialect and normally tends to finish his phrases with ossu! * His brain can't process unnatural things like ghosts, fairies and fantasy things making his brain to froze. Category:Xesc13primero Category:Idols Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Passionate Idols Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:LGBT Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kagayaku! Umarekawaru series